


The Ridonculous Race: The Originals

by BiSterlingArcher



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alliances, Break Up, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSterlingArcher/pseuds/BiSterlingArcher
Summary: The newest season of The Ridonculous Race is about to begin! This time every contestant from Total Drama Island has teamed up with a loved one to compete in one final chance at a million dollars. Relationships, friendships and alliances will be broken and forged as these seasoned reality stars race around the world.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Beth/Brady (Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Eva/Original Female Character, Gwen/Original Female Character, Izzy/Owen (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. Meet the Teams!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first multi-chaptered fit in half a decade! I have most of this story planned out so hopefully I'll be posting regularly!
> 
> As a note: confessionals will be denoted with italics and separated with a dash.
> 
> Enjoy the newest season!

“Welcome! To the newest season of The Ridonculous Race! Last season, we went through the excitement and drama as eighteen teams raced around the globe for the chance to win one million dollars!” Don exclaims into the camera outside of Toronto’s union station. “This season we got something special for you guys at home! We got the ex-campers from Total Drama Island to compete with their loved ones for one final chance at the mill!” The camera zooms in on Don’s face, “And yes. Every contestant has returned to play. Let’s start off with our first competitors, Ezekiel and his father, Paul.”

Zeke and his father walk over to Don. His father, while not necessarily a stern man looks very upset to be on television. Zeke follows him with his eyes downcast. While he doesn’t look the same since audiences last saw him on the little screen, he still doesn’t seem like his old self. His complexion has returned to a mostly normal colour, as well as most of his hair. His behaviour seems more civilized, but completely distanced.

“Welcome to the Ridonculous Race Zeke and Paul,” Don reaches out to shake Paul’s hand which he reluctantly accepts with a huff.

-

_“After what happened to Ezekiel on Total Drama, I wanted nothing more to do with that show than to file a lawsuit!” Paul explained. He then sighed, “Bills are piling up on Zeke’s counselling, speech therapy, and physical therapy so we really had no choice when we got the call to compete.” Paul turns to his son, who only smiles shyly with a distant gaze._

-

After Zeke and Paul walked away into Union Station, the next two teams had arrived in frame. Eva and Noah had arrived with their respective partners. Eva had brought with her a decently muscled woman that looked to be around her age. Noah had brought with him a familiar face to Ridonculous Race, last year’s contestant Emma.

“Eva and Diana, welcome! Noah and Emma, welcome back!” Don said.

-

_Eva and Diana faced the camera. “I haven’t competed since Total Drama Island,” explained Eva, “So when I finally got the invite to be on their dumb show again I—” She was interrupted from her rant by a stern look from Diana. She sighed, “I decided it was time to show what my true strengths in the competition are. What better way than with a partner who matches my grit and determination?”_

_Diana nodded, happy to have calmed down Eva. “I’m so excited to be competing on reality tv. Especially with my girlfriend. We have trained hard for this race and we will not stop at anything less than victory!”_

-

-

_Noah sighed and looked at the camera. “Look last season of Ridonculous Race I really wasn’t myself and I think Emma can agree with that,” he said looking at his partner._

_Emma nodded at him. “Agreed. I think we let our misguided feelings get the best of us in the competition. After the first season, we both realized we like each other better as friends,” the two shared a nod. “I think we became closer for it!”_

_Noah looked at the camera, “Emma was a strong and smart competitor last season. Since we had to team up with someone not from Total Drama Island, she was the obvious choice.”_

-

Don chuckled as the two teams walked away. “Next we have what is quite possibly the most beautiful team of the season, Justin and Anastasia!”

Justin walked into frame, posing for the camera and ignoring his partner. She didn’t seem to mind however, as she was doing the same thing.

“So Justin,” Don began, “What made you bring a Russian supermodel into the competition?”

“Well Don when we worked on that Calvin Klein campaign last year I realized I had finally found someone to come second to my beauty, and really that’s what this competition needs.” Justin and Anastasia waved at the camera and walked off.

“Alright…then,” Don said hesitantly. He quickly recovered to introduce the next team. “Katie and Sadie, welcome to the show!” The girls ran up to him and squealed, catching him by surprise when they hugged him.

“Oh my gosh! We’re so excited to be on the show!” yelled Katie.

“And to be on reality tv again” agreed Sadie. Both girls squealed again, much to Don’s annoyance.

-

_“Sadie and I both got the invite to be on the Ridonculous Race,” Katie explained, “At first they were like ‘Oh! You can’t pick someone who has competed on Total Drama Island to be on your team’ and we were all like ‘But why though?’”_

_Sadie nodded with her best friend, “Yeah! It was so unfair! There was no way I was competing against Katie! So we called the producers like a million times and they finally agreed to let us be a team!” The girls squealed in excitement._

-

Don tried to pry the two girls off of him and attempted to introduce the next few teams. “Next we have Tyler and Matt, Cody and Sierra, and Beth and Brady!” The six contestants happily made it on frame. “Welcome to the Ridonculous Race!”

“Stoked to be here man!” Tyler exclaimed. He fist bumped his partner.

“Yeah almost as stoked as when we won Rimouski last season!” Matt replied.

“Oh my gosh, you both play hockey? So does my boyfriend Brady!” Beth said as she hugged her partner. He looked a little uncomfortable to be in his presence.

Sierra scoffed at the two teams, “Well Cody doesn’t play hockey but we’re sure to beat you guys in any competition! Right Cody?” Cody nodded at her, seeming to be more comfortable with her presence since World Tour.

The six walked off. “Next we have Courtney and Cale! Welcome you two!”

Courtney stalked onto frame with high poise, her partner similarly followed. “Thank you for inviting us,” Cale said and received a yearly glance from Courtney as a response.

-

_Courtney looked at the camera with contempt. “Look. I am not happy to be here. The last time I was on reality TV, I was vilified so terribly,” she huffed some of her hair out of her face, “Sure, maybe some of it was deserved by I’ve changed now and I don’t need some reality show to prove that._

_“Anyways, I brought my friend from U of T, Cale. He’s studying to be a doctor so I know his intellect combined with mine will allow us to go far in the competition.”_

_Cale waved at the camera. “It’s awesome to be here! Don’t worry about Courtney’s attitude; she’s just as excited to be here as I am.”_

_Courtney rolled her eyes at her friend’s statement and hidden smile._

-

Cale walked Courtney off frame before she could get any more upset at her predicament. Just in time to introduce the next team. “Harold, Miles, welcome boys!” Don exclaimed.

Harold walked ahead of his friend. “Look out fellow competitors, Harold and Miles are here to rock and shock the competition!” He made some ninja poses at Don and the camera.

Miles joined him. “Absolutely! We got the mad skills to beat them all!”

Don chuckled awkwardly, “I’m glad you’re excited boys. How about you go inside and let’s continue on with the show?” The two stopped their posing and dejectedly walked into the station.

“Next we have Trent and his bandmate Kaia! Welcome to the race!” Don smiled widely as the two musicians walked up to him. “You guys just got back from tour, no?”

Trent chuckled, “Yeah it was a small tour around southern Ontario. We’re glad to be back in time to compete!” Kaia nodded along with him.

“It’s awesome to be on the show! I can’t wait to see what’s in store for us,” Kaia proudly claimed. Trent’s eyes grew wide, knowing what he’s been through in his short stint on reality tv.

Don laughed, “You’ll see it soon! Head on inside guys!” The bandmates walked away from Don and into the station. “Next, some of these guys are familiar faces to anyone who watches reality tv, you know them from the Total Drama Aftermath show and last season of Ridonculous Race—Geoff, Brody, Bridgette and her friend Jesse!”

The four walked up to Don, extremely excited to be there. “Don! Totally excited to see you again man!” Brody said giving the host props.

-

_Bridgette and Jesse stood in the confessional. “Geoff and I wanted to be on a team together but the producers insisted that we had to bring someone else into the competition. Geoff brought Brody to keep the magic alive after coming in second last season, so I brought my friend Jesse!” Bridgette grabbed onto Jesse’s shoulders and smiled at the camera._

_Jesse chuckled and blushed, “Bridge and I have been friends since we were in diapers. If anyone knows her more than Geoff, it’s me dude! I think that makes us to a totally awesome team! We’re gonna be so in sync!” The pair fist bumped._

-

Don shooed off the four friends to invite the next contestants, “Up next we got Total Drama’s blond bombshell and sweetheart, Lindsay and her sister Paula!”

The two sisters walked onto the camera. Paula looked like an exact copy of Lindsay, but with slightly darker blonde hair. “Oh my gosh, Doug I’m so excited to be competing in another season! Especially, with my sister!” Lindsay said, grabbing onto Paula’s hand.

Dun chuckled despite her calling him the wrong name, “Oh Lindsay, I’m sure with you we’re gonna have a great season ahead of us.”

The two sisters looked at each other knowingly. “Oh, for sure,” Paula replied before running off with Lindsay inside the station.

Before Don could introduce the next guest, he heard some shouting, “Oh my gosh it’s Don, in the flesh! Hurry Devon Joseph!” Don noticed it was his next team of contestants. “Ladies and gentlemen, the most famous mother-son duo of Total Drama—DJ and his mom Amancia!”

Amancia wrapped Don in a tight hug. “I’ve admired you on television for so many years, give momma a hug!”

“Hey Don! Really great to be here!” DJ said trying to get his mom to let up on her grip so the host could breathe. She let go after some coaxing from her son.

“I’m really glad you guys could make it,” Don said a little out of breath, taking Amancia’s hand, “And I’m glad you’re such a big fan, because we’re all fans of you here on this show.”

Amancia smirked, “They better be!”

Don chuckled again as they walked off, “Next we have Total Drama’s zaniest contestant ever, Izzy and…,” Don trailed off, not recognizing the person Izzy brought with her from her application, “Izzy, who is your partner?” They were expecting a petite blond woman, not the tall black man walking next to Izzy.

The red head smiled widely, “Oh! This is Michael, I met him on the way over here. He has such great vibes you know?” She addressed the camera, “Anyways, give it up for Michael everybody!”

Don was shocked, but unsure what to do. “Um, Izzy what about the partner you described on your application?”

“Oh! I lied,” Izzy said simply with a shrug.

Don then heard a buzz in his ear. “The producers will allow it! Go on inside you two.” The strange pair parted ways with the host. “Next, we have Leshawna and Leshaniqua! Welcome to the race ladies!”

-

_Leshawna looked straight into the camera. “Look, I would rather drop dead tomorrow than participate in another season associated with Total Drama, but when they said I could bring my best girl Leshaniqua,” she glanced at her cousin, “Well I couldn’t say no to competing with her.”_

_Leshaniqua nodded, “Leshawna has told me all about everybody in the competition. We’re gonna eat them up for breakfast.” The two ladies nodded to each other._

_-_

Don ushered the ladies into the station and brought on the next contestants, “Alright! Our next contestant is back from prison and Total Drama’s resident delinquent, Duncan and his father Frank!”

Duncan and his father walked towards Don, none seeming too pleased. They glared at each other before acknowledging Don, Frank with a curt handshake and Duncan with a nod.

-

_The two men sat across from each other, still not looking happy. Duncan explained, “This was all ma’s idea. After I got out of the slammer, dad and I weren’t on the best of terms.” Frank scoffed at that._

_“Okay we haven’t been on good terms for a while. So ma’ demanded I lug my dad along for the competition. Supposed to allow us to bond or something,” Duncan muttered, clearly not happy with the situation._

_Frank seemed to mirror Duncan’s displeasure, “Yeah well maybe I’ll get some discipline in you and maybe you’ll win a season for once.”_

_Duncan shot back a glare at his dad before the confessional camera cuts out._

-

Don awkwardly ushers the two to the station, while they continue to glare at each other. He attempts to shrug off the hostility and make the mood lighter to introduce the next guest. “Now, let’s introduce the next competitors! We got Total Drama’s best schemers and strongest power couple, Heather and Alejandro!”

The couple sauntered their way to frame, smiling as if they had already won the season. Alejandro decided to speak for the couple, “It’s obvious that Heather and I were the most exciting and even competition when we were on Total Drama. Now with us competing together, no team will be a match for us.”

“The million will be ours,” promised Heather as she walked off into the station, Alejandro following behind her.

Don watched, admiring the couple’s confidence. He turned to see the next competitors, “Here comes Gwen and her little brother, Marcus!”

While Gwen shyly came up to the host, her brother soaked up all the attention he was getting from the cameras with a proud smile on his face. “Don! Awesome to see you bro!” he greeted the host.

Don laughed at the boy’s schmoozing, “Likewise Marcus. Gwen! Welcome back to reality competition!”

Gwen glowered at Don, before softening her gaze, “Well at least you’re better than Chris. Good to be here or whatever,” she conceded.

“Head on inside you two and wait with the others.” The siblings left the camera shot. “We got one last team folks, and here they come! Total Drama Island winner and Ridonculous Race alum Owen and his mother Laura!”

“Don! It’s so fantastic to be here! Competing in another season with all my friends is gonna be sweet!”

Don laughed as he shook Laura’s hand, “Couldn’t agree more with you Owen. Now that all of our teams are here—” Don got cut off by a loud and confident voice.

“Not so fast!” Don could see none other than Chris McLean walking up to him, with his right hand man Chef, following in tow. Don was shocked, but was then informed with a buzz in his ear that the producers allowed a last minute entry. He quickly changed his demeanour, wanting to be a welcoming host.

“Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet! Once hosts of the popular Total Drama series, now back to compete among the very campers he challenged for five seasons!” Don welcomed. Chris grimaced at his words, jealous of the man’s position. “Welcome to the competition gentlemen!”

Chris smiled slyly, “Thank you. We’re hoping for a very interesting season.”

Don nervously smiled at his supposed rival before turning to the cameras, “Well let’s get inside Union Station and get this season started! The first challenge of the Ridonculous Race is about to be under way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments or leave me a message on my tumblr: vote4courtney!
> 
> First stop: Toronto, Canada!


	2. Tip Toe Toronto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams take on Toronto! Some show they can thrive in the competition, while early problems plague others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it has taken me two months to update. I've been planning the whole story and balancing school. I hope to get the next chapter more quickly! Thank you for liking and reviewing the last chapter! Seeing your predictions was awesome!
> 
> You can also follow me on my td tumblr vote4courtney! I post story extras from time to time and you can definitely ask me questions there as well!
> 
> Also please note I've updated relationship tags!
> 
> Enjoy!

Don steps into frame, the teams congregated behind him in Union Station. Everybody was eager for his words, ready to get moving. Some groups struck up conversations with each other while others stood distanced from the crowd, not wanting the awkward conversations to continue.

“Teams, welcome to the Ridonculous Race season two! As you all are seasoned reality tv veterans, and some of you are returning competitors, I’m gonna assume you all know the rules,” all of them nodded reluctantly at Don’s words. Don smiled as everyone, even Lindsay, seemed to understand the game’s base rules, “Great! So in a second I’ll call the game and you can go to that Don-box to grab your first tip,” Don gestures to the Don-box near the help desk.

The crowd silenced, waiting in anticipation; any moment now the new season of competition would begin.

“Without further ado… ready, set…GO!”

All twenty-two teams rushed toward the Don-box as Don hurriedly got out of the way of the stampede. The first team to reach the box and take a tip was DJ and Amancia.

DJ grabbed the tip and read it out loud, “It’s an Either Or! One is a champion, another in a drought. Go to the place where the two hang out and get your game on. We gotta go to the Scotiabank Arena!”

* * *

Don stands on the court of the Scotiabank Arena, one half transformed for the Raptors, the other covered in ice and decked out in Maple Leafs blue. “In this Either Or teams must decide which of Canada’s sports they’d like to participate in: basketball or hockey. If they choose basketball, teams must successfully perform a slam dunk on a cardboard cutout of MVP Kawhi Leonard. On the hockey side, they must score on all of the five holes through this cardboard cutout of Frederik Andersen. Once teams accomplish their challenge, they can go onto the Don Box to receive their next tip!”

DJ and Amancia are the first to arrive on the scene. “Mama! Let’s do basketball!” DJ quickly pulls his mother aside and begins their challenge. Soon, other contestants follow suit, dispersing to their preferred sport.

Beth and Brady are one of the last teams to arrive at the arena. Beth grabbed Brady’s hand and started dragging him towards the basketball portion of the court. Brady stopped short looking confused, “Babe, we should go to the hockey challenge. We can win this with my skills!” Beth ignored her boyfriend and continued to drag him to the basketball court.

“But basketball looks like so much fun! And I don’t like skating,” Beth stated in a stern voice.

-

_Brady stood in front of the camera with the rest of the contestants completing the basketball challenge._

_“Look I like Beth, I really do. She’s sweet…sometimes. Sometimes, she gets bossy and doesn’t really listen to my input,” Brady looks away from the camera sadly, “It’s actually why we’ve broken up twice now. Third time’s the charm right?”_

-

As Beth and Brady start out their challenge struggling, mostly because neither have the coordination to do a slam dunk. They try a couple shots, but neither can get high enough to make a basket. Beth sighs, annoyed.

“Could you at least be useful and help me up?!”

Brady sighs but complies with her request.

Cody, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Alejandro, Noah, Emma, Geoff, Brody, Bridgette, Jesse, Trent, Kaia, DJ, Amancia, Gwen and Marcus watch the couple as they wait for their turn at the basket. Most cringe at the couple, clearly uncomfortable with Beth’s aggressiveness.

-

_Katie and Sadie appear in front of the camera, both with worried expressions. “Wow, for all the years we’ve known Beth, she’s never been the yelling type. So uncool!” Katie says. Sadie nods in agreement._

_“Yeah she’s totally killing the vibe! Basketball is totally our favourite sport!”_

_Katie’s eyes widen, “Right? Kyle Lowry is so hot!” The girls squeal in excitement._

-

Heather groans dramatically. “Will you two losers hurry up? We have a competition to complete!” Heather goes up to the front and grabs the basketball from Beth and hands it to Alejandro, motioning him to go ahead.

Alejandro winds up for the shot and shoots a perfect slam dunk. He turns to look at Heather for her approval, which he swiftly gets with a small smile. Heather grabs the ball from Alejandro’s hands and dribbles it a bit, preparing for the slam dunk. She attempts to jump up and put the ball through the hoop, but is unsuccessful. She lands on the ground and lets out a frustrated groan.

“Don’t worry mi amor,” Alejandro consoles his girlfriend, “I’ll help you on our next go around.”

Up next is Cody and Sierra, who easily makes a basket to her partner’s surprise. Sierra notes Cody’s shock, “What? I was on my high school’s basketball team all four years!”

Cody quickly gets over his shock and gulps away his nervousness with completing the challenge. Physical sports were never his strong suit. Sierra, knowing this and seeing Cody’s nervous behaviour decides to intervene for her partner.

“Cody! I’ll help lift you so you can make a basket!”

Cody agrees excitedly and allows himself to be picked up by Sierra, and easily makes a basket from his new height. Heather scoffs in disagreement.

“No fair, Cody got help! That’s illegal!”

Sierra glared at Heather, “Is it? I thought I just heard you and Alejandro planning to do the exact same thing. I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you.” She ran off with Cody towards the Don box.

-

_“I know a lot of people are shocked I’d pick Sierra out of all people to be my partner because of her well.. tendencies?” Cody grimaces. “But she’s also really resourceful, and knowledgeable about challenges and the other competitors. She carried me to the final three in World Tour and with our friendship stronger than ever I think she—we, we could go even further”._

-

DJ and Amancia stepped up to the free throw line although only DJ had to make a basket. Much to his surprise, his mom is quite skilled in basketball. DJ tried to breathe through his stress and focus on the task at hand.

“Alright Devon Joseph, just keep your knees apart and put all of your force in your legs. After you lift off just follow through,” his mom coached to him.

DJ took a deep breath and followed his mother’s advice, landing a basket. His smiled widely giving his mom a big hug before racing towards the Don box.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ice, the rest of the teams were geared up to score some goals—some more prepared than others.

Everyone watched in surprise shock as Leshawna and Leshaniqua effortlessly scored goal after goal until all ten goals were shot between the pair of cousins.

-

_“Once we saw the tip we knew we were a synch to win! Leshaniqua and I used to play junior hockey as little girls!” Leshawna exclaimed with pride._

_Her cousin hummed in agreement, “I got a scar here on my jaw from taking a puck to the face when I was twelve.”_

-

The pair moved away to get their next travel tip but were stopped by Lindsay.

The blonde smiled at Leshawna, “Hey Leshawna! I’ve totally missed you! How’ve you been?”

“Hey Lindsay, um, I’ve been good how are you?” Leshawna hesitated to talk to girl because she didn’t want to get behind but she likes Lindsay enough to entertain her for a second.

“Oh my gosh I’m sooo excited for this season!,” she looked at her sister who looked at the pair of cousins expectantly, “Do you wanna be in an alliance?”

Leshawna balked at Lindsay’s bold request but she had a soft spot for the girl, “Sure girl. You got our back, we got yours.” She quickly ran off to the next Don box, leaving the blonde sisters to complete their challenge.

* * *

There were three teams left to complete the basketball challenge - Beth and Brady, Trent and Kaia, and Gwen and Marcus. Trent was lining up to take the shot, behind him, Kaia was waiting for him having long since completed her slam dunk.

Kaia called out to her teammate, “Hey Trent! I’d like to get to the next challenge sometime today!”

Trent just chuckled, knowing his teammate was only playfully teasing, “Hey I’m trying here, we all can’t be multitalented!”

Kaia chuckled and Gwen joined in. “Oh c’mon Trent, just say you suck at sports and take the shot! We got places to be!” Gwen said, waiting for Trent to make his attempt so her brother could finish the challenge. Her remark made Kaia burst out in laughter. Marcus looked on in amusement.

-

_Marcus chuckled before half whispering in a teasing manner, “Gwen’s got a crush!”_

_Gwen immediately blushed and tried to shush her brother, “Shut up Marcus!”_

-

* * *

Back on the hockey side of things, Tyler was coaching Lindsay through taking a shot, Matt doing the same with Paula. Lindsay giggled as her boyfriend set her arms up on the hockey stick, and instructed her how to aim the puck not really trying to retain the information.

“So Linds once you set up the puck like this”, he gestured with his hands on hers, “you just gotta aim, wind back, and take the shot!”

Lindsay blushed as Tyler let go, “Oh Tyler! You’re so talented!” She lined up as he showed her and took the shot right into the cardboard goalie’s five hole! Lindsay squealed and high fived her sister. Paula took her shot next, with Matt right behind her but unlike her sister, she missed.

The sisters watched as the hockey players each took their shots and scored. They cheered for them as they made their other attempts and Matt immediately made all five goals. Tyler had a difficult time scoring top shelf.

“C’mon man! We’re trying to get a move on with our mad skills!” Harold shouted out from behind them, eager to start competing.

Tyler began to get frustrated, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Lindsay. He turned to Harold as he winded up for his shot, “I’m trying my best man!” He took the shot.

And scored it top shelf!

Matt bumped his hip for the celly! “Awesome job man! Let’s go!” The boys were just about to head to the Don box when she was stopped by Lindsay.

“Hey wait! Aren’t you gonna help us?” Lindsay pouted, trying to convince the boys to stay behind.

-

_“I’m just taking a page out of Heather’s book because she actually won a season! When she recruited me in Island it’s because she needed me to do things she didn’t want to do. Paula told me that,” Lindsay nodded to her sister. “Anyway, I figured if I do the same, I could take everyone I’m with to the final!”_

-

* * *

While the majority of the teams were close to completing their first challenge, one team had yet to start. Chris McLean still stood in Union station, refusing to compete in the challenges. After half an hour of waiting, Chef Hatchet had finally had enough.

“C’mon Chris! It was your idea to be on the damn show in the first place! Let’s get moving!”

Chris just sighed, still not moving from his place. “Chef, I agreed to join the show for one specific reason and you know what that is,” he said cautiously eyeing the camera, “Plus, its the first challenge. Everyone knows it’s a non-elimination round. We could do nothing and still move onto the next episode, which is all we need for now.”

Chef, although he expected it, was not satisfied with his answer. “Man, I’m tired of standing around let’s move!” With that, he picked up the tv host turned contestant and made his way to the Scotiabank Arena.

Once they entered the arena, Chef noticed there were very few teams left. Justin, Trent, and Beth’s team still occupied the space. He notices the hockey portion of the arena and chuckles. It’s about time Chris McLean got some ice time.

Chef made it onto the ice, pulling Chris along and noticed the other team was also refusing to participate in the challenge. It got to the point that Don was there to intervene.

Don sighed as he tried to reason with the model team for what seemed like the umpteenth time. “Guys, it’s the producers rules, if you don’t like it you’re more than welcome to compete in the basketball challenge.”

Justin sighed and Anastasia shook her head. “No it must be hockey, my husband plays for the Rangers so I only know hockey,” the Russian claimed.

“Then wear the helmet,” Chef could see that Don’s patience was wearing thin.

Justin sighed, “But our hair. If we come out of this with helmet hair that will do so much damage for our L’Oreal sponsorship!”

Don couldn’t hold in his frustrations anymore. “I. Don’t. Care,” he forcefully put the helmets on the pair. They didn’t seem to happy. “And,” Don wagered, “If you take them off it’s an instant elimination.” Don walked away, presumably towards the other teams.

A resounding ‘YES’ sounded through the arena as Trent finally completed the challenge, he and Kaia heading towards the Don Box.

Kaia hit the box and read out the next travel tip. “Hitch a water taxi to the Toronto Islands, grab a kayak and find all ten flags as you head to the carpet of completion. Let’s go maybe we can catch up!”

* * *

The majority of teams had already arrived at Centre Island, but only a handful had actually made it onto a kayak and begun the second half of the challenge. A few teams were struggling with going into the water.

Duncan sighed in frustration as he tried to reason with his father. “Pa, I should go in the front! I can control the kayak and we can get ahead!”

Frank just scoffed at his son’s suggestion, “Please, you’ll get distracted and lead us off course just like you did in the hockey challenge.”

“What are you talking abo—”

“C’mon Cale! Let’s go!” Courtney shouted as she set up the kayak and was soon off into the water. Duncan watched on as the fiery girl he used to admire worked her magic once more.

Frank watched on as his impatience grew. “See! Like that! You always allow yourself to be distracted by girls and you come up short because of it. Well snap out of it!”

Deep down, Duncan knew his father was right but it also angered him to no end. He wasn’t sure how he could do a whole season competing by his father’s side. Instead of responding he put himself in the front seat of the kayak. “Let’s go, we’re behind.”

* * *

Izzy and Michael moved around the water, having only retrieved two flags so far. They approached their next flag but the waves from a nearby ship bobbed them away from it.

Michael claimed, “You know, it’d be so much easier if we swam for them instead.”

Izzy gasped at Michael’s genius idea, “Oh let’s do that!” She jumped into the water and swam to retrieve the flag. She returned to their kayak to put the flag with the others but did not get back in. Instead, she started swimming towards the next flag with Michael following on the kayak.

They passed by Zeke and Paul’s kayak who had slowed to a standstill midway on their path to the next flag post but Izzy paid them no mind as she swam forward. The father and son were still in the same position when she went back so she swam to check up on them.

“Hey Mr. Zeke is everything okay?”

Paul just gave her a startled look before looking towards his son again, “Yeah everything is fine.”

Izzy was about to offer her assistance when Michael called out from their kayak. “Izzy! Let’s get a move on!”

Paul waited until Izzy was a distance away before attempting to talk to his son again. “Ezekiel, c’mon buddy we’re in the middle of the water so I need you to come back to me,” Zeke only replied with a blank stare.

-

_“Ezekiel has been experiencing these episodes of zoning out ever since we got him back home from Total Drama. His psychologist says it’s something we’re gonna have to learn to live with but it doesn’t mean I like it any less,” Paul explains._

_“We were on the water. I needed him to get back to me so he doesn’t get hurt.”_

-

It happened slowly but soon enough Zeke’s eyes were focusing on his father’s. “Okay, that’s good son. How do you feel? Are you ready to move on?” He received a nod and that was enough for him to face forward again and start rowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Jesse were halfway to completing the challenge. The two decided to team up with Geoff and Brody for the challenges and were on pace to placing next to each other. Bridgette grabbed the flag from the kayak and looked back to watch Geoff do the same. However, when she looked back Geoff and Brody were no where in sight!

“Jesse! We lost Geoff and Brody! Did you see where they went?”

Jesse looked back and noted their absent friends, “No I didn’t. Maybe they took another path?”

Bridgette sighed and started paddling,”But we were supposed to stick together!” She started rowing back from where they came from. Jesse immediately stuck his paddle straight in the water causing them to stop. Bridgette looked back at him annoyed. “What!?”

“Where are you going?”

“We have to go back for them!”

“Bridge are you nuts? We’re close to completing this thing and we have no idea where they could be. We could fall into last place because of them,” Jesse reasoned.

“But Geoff—”

“They’ll be fine. They’ve done this show before! Now c’mon before we get behind,” he urged her to start paddling and they were soon on their way.

The missing boys in question, Geoff and Brody, were stuck in a little alcove trying to get Brody’s paddle unstuck from the underwater algae. Brody tugged on his paddle but it still wouldn’t budge.

“C’mon dude we’re gonna lose Bridge and Jesse!” Geoff urged as his friend tried to free himself.

Brody sighed as he ceased his tugging for a moment. “Bro look around, they’re long gone! We’re on our own!”

Geoff started hyperventilating at that, looking around frantically for his girlfriend. “Oh no! Bridge! Babe, you there!?”

Brody clasped Geoff’s shoulder with one hand, the other still holding onto his paddle. “Bro, it’s cool! We made it through a whole season of this on our own. We got this!” Brody grabbed the paddle and started putting more force into his pull and finally was able to untangle his paddle. The bros fist bumped before starting to row their kayak again.

Izzy jumped into her kayak as she retrieved the last of the flags and paddled to the carpet of completion that was on a dock within view. They docked their kayak and jumped onto the platform. Don stepped back, not expecting Izzy’s soaking wet state but quickly recovered as he was informed as to why on his earpiece.

“Izzy and Michael, you are the first to arrive to the Carpet of Completion. Congratulations,” the pair started to celebrate their victory but Don interrupted it with, “That’s what I would say if you had completed the challenge correctly. You were supposed to kayak to your flags, not swim to them. Ten minute penalty!”

Izzy stepped back in shock as she waited for their penalty to end with Michael. It was still anyone’s game.

“C’mon mama! We can make second!” was heard in the distance as DJ and Amancia raced to the dock. They ran past Izzy and Michael and noticed they were standing before the carpet. They were gonna take first place! They touched down on the carpet and joined Don on the carpet.

“DJ, Amancia. Congratulations! You’re in first place!”

“Yes!” DJ cheered as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Couldn’t have done it without you momma!”

An aggravated sigh interrupted the moment of happiness as Eva and Diana stepped onto the dock. “Great we’re in second place,” grumbled Eva as she stepped onto the carpet with her girlfriend. Diana looked as if she wanted to say something but decided better of it.

“Ladies,” Don welcomed them, ‘You’re in second place!”

Soon enough, more teams reached the Carpet of Completion. Don named off their final positions as they arrived.

Third: Heather and Alejandro

Fourth: Cody and Sierra

Fifth: Leshawna and Leshaniqua

Sixth: Tyler and Matt

Seventh: Bridgette and Jesse

Eighth: Courtney and Cale

Ninth: Owen and Laura

Tenth: Geoff and Brody

Eleventh: Gwen and Marcus

Twelfth: Duncan and Frank

Ten minutes had passed and Don announced that Izzy and Michael could now make their way to the carpet of completion, making them fall from first to thirteenth place. Izzy was slightly disappointed at her ruined victory, while Michael looked neutral, if not indifferent.

More contestants started arriving. Harold and Miles arrived next, bickering over who had the superior navigation skills. Not like it mattered as their combined skills earned them fourteenth place.

Fifteenth: Lindsay and Paula

Sixteenth: Noah and Emma

Seventeenth: Zeke and Paul

Eighteenth: Katie and Sadie

Nineteenth: Trent and Kaia

Twentieth: Beth and Brady

Twenty-first: Justin and Anastasia

Finally, Chris and Chef made it onto the carpet of completion. Chris caught the smug faces of each contestant as they knew they all outranked him. Chris wasn’t worried though, he knew this challenge wasn’t for keeps.

Don approached Chris with a serious face, “Chris, from host to host, we both know what last place means in these kinds of shows.”

Chris flipped back his hair, “We sure do. But, we also know that it doesn’t really apply to the first episode of this particular show, doesn’t it?” He stared the other host down, daring him to challenge.

Don stepped back, not willing to partake in whatever game Chris McLean was playing. He chuckled, “You know too much of how the game works for your own good. But you’re right, this is a non elimination round! You all make it to the next challenge!”

Chris saw the crowd deflate at the announcement that they hadn’t gotten rid of Chris that easily. His smirk grew wider, they had no idea what he has planned.

Don announced how filming for the next challenge would work and sent the contestants free to do with the rest of the evening as they pleased. As everyone filed out of the dock, Chris saw the figures of the people he wanted to speak to the most. He made sure that Don and most of the crew were out of earshot before he called out.

“Heather! Alejandro!”

The pair stopped in their steps and turned around, curious what the host-turned-their-competition had to say.

Chris stepped closer as he looked Heather in the eye, knowing she would always rise up to the challenge. Always, if it meant coming out on top.

“I have a favour to ask of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Chris has up his sleeve? 
> 
> Be sure to comment your predicitions!
> 
> Next stop: Dublin, Ireland!


	3. Luck of the Irish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! Thank you all for being so patient; some days it was hard to write. Be sure to follow my tumblr (vote4courtney) to see some extras! Including team names and elimination art for teams that have been eliminated! I'd also love to hear your feedback and predictions!
> 
> Enjoy!

Everyone stood on the harbour of Toronto’s Centre Island, waiting for the filming of the newest episode to begin. Some stood off alone while others congregated in a group, catching up on old times.

Beth watched on as Lindsay, Leshawna, and Leshaniqua laughed at the story Paula was telling. She wanted to join in on them, but knew her presence would be unwelcome. Her and Lindsay broke off their friendship a little over a year ago and Beth knew her sister was to blame. She mumbled under her breath as she glared at Paula. She looked to Brady to see he was watching the water, still upset at her over the last challenges. Beth knew that she would at least have to play nice with him, if they were going to go far in the competition.

“Look, I’m sorry for how I reacted yesterday,” Beth said as she wrapped her arms around Brady from behind, “Being back in the competition brought out feelings I haven’t felt in a while and I wanted to win. I’ll try to be nice and listen to you from now on.”

Brady sighed and grabbed Beth’s hand, “All right,” he slightly smiled, “Let’s see what today has in store for us!”

A loud laugh erupted from the crowd as everyone drew their attention to Gwen, Marcus, Kaia and Trent. Gwen managed to settle down her giggles enough to apologize to everyone before they went back to talking amongst themselves.

Gwen turned back to Kaia, “You’re kidding! Trent? In a food coma?” Trent glared at Gwen playfully, knowing the story was funny but also kinda miffed the joke was at his expense.

Kaia nodded, “I told them that you need to come hungry if you want to celebrate Diwali with me! I guess they weren’t prepared for how much food would be at the Mandir! You should’ve seen Trent lying down face first on the sidewalk!” The girls and Marcus burst out in laughter and Trent chuckled along with them.

“Hey! Everyone just kept on offering me food! I couldn’t say no!” Trent tried to defend himself. The girls gave each other looks of disbelief before giggling once again.

A whistle sounded through the crowd, silencing them as Don stood in front of them. “Okay, we’re about to start filming, once I do my spiel, DJ and Amancia will take the first tip from the Don box and start the race.” The crowd buzzed in anticipation. 

With the cameras on, Don put on his show-stopping smile and began to introduce the newest episode to the audience. All contestants waited patiently for their cue to run to the Don box.

“Our first place team will now take today’s travel tip,” Don said and the camera panned to DJ and Amancia who took the piece of paper from the machinery.

“Let’s hope that luck is on your side today, as you travel to Dublin to begin your next challenge,” DJ read off.

The teams quickly took their tips and started racing towards the airport. Three planes were departing for Ireland, the first two containing the seven teams the last containing the final eight teams. Everyone was to be boarded in the order they placed in the last challenge as each plane departs in twenty minute intervals.

Geoff groaned when he discovered this information, “Bro, we’re gonna be separated from Bridge and Jess! This is totally uncool!”

Bridgette stopped in her tracks as she overheard her boyfriend complaining. “Don’t worry Geoff! We’ll catch up to each other!” she then ran off to board her plane with Jesse.

-

_ Geoff looked down as he sat in the confession room. “Ever since we were on Total Drama Island, Bridge and I have always done things together! I can’t believe I’m not competing by her side.” _

_ Brody scoffed, “Dude you guys have competed alone on two separate seasons. We almost won last time! I love Bridgette but we can do this without her.” _

_ It didn’t stop Geoff from looking unsure. _

-

Heather and Alejandro sat down in their seats and waited for the plane to take off. They made sure to sit in the back where no one would approach them. It wasn’t hard because of both of their reputations.

As soon as the plane took off and everyone seemed preoccupied, Alejandro spoke up, “So, are we actually considering going with what Chris said?” He wasn’t looking at Heather as he spoke, instead pretending to read one of the inflight magazines.

Heather thought back to their conversation with Chris, which ended in him proposing an alliance with the Adversaries. She knew that the conniving hosts were up to no good and she’d be naive to blindly accept Chris’ offer. She also knew she’d be naive to refuse it too. The former host promised to rig the competition to take them to the final three, and Heather had reason to believe him.

“It’s not the worst idea in the world to team up with someone who knows the other side of these shows,” she explained to her boyfriend. Alejandro looked up from the magazine and looked at her skeptically.

“Yes, but we do not want to be used as pawns in his game. We can’t let him have total power over us or we might as well quit the game now.”

Heather grabbed Alejandro’s hand and settled into her seat to get some rest, “I know. Don’t worry I’ll figure something out.”

Alejandro turned back to filter through the in-flight movies, “I know mi amor. You always do.”

* * *

The second flight out of Toronto and to Dublin started boarding and Duncan took his seat— back of the plane, right by the window— just as he liked it. He stubbornly kept his gaze looking at the tarmac as his father sat right next to him. Duncan wished he hadn’t, the plane is practically half empty his dad could have literally sat anywhere else. His attention was pulled from the window when he noticed Courtney boarding in his peripherals. Everything in him wanted to greet her, maybe talk things out with her and act out the scene he’s been playing in his head ever since he was in prison. The sound of his father clearing his throat pulled him back from his thoughts.

“I need your head in the game this time, none of that bullshit you pulled in Toronto. I don’t want you distracted and disappointing me,” Frank chided his son.

Duncan sighed and turned his gaze back to the window. Figures his dad would try to fix him before finding out what the problem even was. “I’m fine. No more distractions,” Duncan didn’t even believe himself when he said it.

Izzy reclined across all four middle seats of the plane and Owen sat in the aisle seat across from her. Laura sat down with Geoff, noticing he looked a little down. Michael separated himself from the rest of the contestants, finding himself an isolated spot of the plane.

Izzy smiled widely as she hung her head upside down from the plane seat and looked at Owen.

“Oh my gosh Big O’! Isn’t it so exciting to be on another season! I really think I’m gonna take it home this time like my genius power feels like at an all time high!” Izzy exclaimed as she seemed to try and give herself a headrush.

Owen chuckled, “Yeah Iz, it’s uh great to see you again! I missed you.” Owen blushed as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. Even after everything they went through and their breakup, he still cared for her a whole lot.

It’s why he’s concerned about her partner, Michael seems like he was hiding something, although Owen had no idea what. He wasn’t the type to start accusing people of bad intentions with no evidence and he wanted to stay in as little drama as possible. His ability to stay out of the drama that infiltrated past seasons allowed him to get as far as he did.

“So, Izzy, this Michael guy, is he cool?” he glanced back to where Michael was sitting by himself, preoccupied with a book.

Izzy righted herself, enjoying the headrush when she said, “Oh yeah! He’s totally chill and even though he got us penalized last time, he always has these cool and crazy ideas!”

“Yeah, but Izzy you barely know him,” Owen tried to reason with her.

“You barely know anyone before you meet them!”

* * *

Ten minutes later, boarding for the final plane was finally called and the last eight teams were setting off to Dublin. The final eight were slightly down about being the last ones to arrive in Ireland but most were confident they would catch up.

Don stepped out of his private flight onto the Dublin airport. As he walked around, the camera crew scurried around him to prepare for his introduction to Dublin.

“Dublin, Ireland. Home of beautiful natural sights, historic pubs, and origin of the greenest holiday after Earth Day,” Don chuckled charmingly, “But other than hiking or drinking, Dublin is home to Shelbourne Park, known for their greyhound racing. Once teams arrive, they’ll have to take a taxi to the park to start their newest challenge.”

The first plane of teams had arrived and they all raced out of the airport towards the Don box. Heather pushed everyone out of the way and grabbed the first tip. “It’s an all-in, we have to go to Shelbourne Park and race a greyhound.”

-

_ “This is perfect,” Heather said, “We have a greyhound at home and she is the most obedient dog ever. We’re a cinch to win.” _

-

Teams continued to take tips from the Don Box and called a taxi to Shelbourne Park. Sierra retrieved one quickly as Cody ran to catch up with her. They got comfortable for the ride though that was soon ruined by Sierra talking.

“Okay, I think we should strategize about who to take down. They’re definitely gonna eliminate someone this round so we have to see who would be most vulnerable in this dog racing challenge,” Sierra strategized.

Cody hesitated, he brought Sierra on for this reason but also didn’t want to tarnish his good guy reputation. “Heh, don’t you think now is too early to be thinking about strategy like that?”

Sierra looked at him with shocked, wide eyes, “No! The earlier we take the real threats out the easier it will be to steal the competition!”

Cody relented, he knew he was powerless to stop the force that was Sierra strategizing, “So what were you thinking?”

Sierra’s eyes lit up, “Well everyone knows DJ’s luck with animals,” Cody nodded along, “So I say we use that to our advantage. There’s probably gonna be treats to race the greyhounds, we’ll just drop some in his pocket and let his luck do the rest.”

Cody felt some hesitation, DJ is his friend and for once is leading the competition. He didn’t want to do something to sabotage him; but he also really wanted to win.

“Okay let’s do it.”

* * *

Leshawna and Leshaniqua are the first to arrive at Shelbourne Park and run to an available greyhound to start the challenge. The greyhound merely looks at Leshaniqua as Leshawna leads it to the race track, but that is all it takes for her to jump back in fear. Leshawna stopped in her tracks and tried to comfort her cousin.

“It’s okay, I have a good hold on the dog. He won’t hurt you,” Leshawna reassures. To give her cousin more comfort, Leshawna walks far ahead of her. She tries to pick up the pace knowing her cousin’s fear of dogs will make her much help in the challenge and she’ll likely have to compete alone. 

She reaches the bowl of treats and takes a couple before setting up the dog to start the race.

“Remember, you must have the dog complete a lap in under a minute to move onto the next challenge,” Don yells from the sidelines as more teams from the first flight file in.

Leshawna prepared herself to run with the dog and looked to Leshaniqua, who was watching from a safe distance, for moral support before sprinting. She took a treat out of her hand, dangling it in the dog’s field of vision in an effort to make it run faster.

She completed the lap successfully, panting from running as fast as she could while guiding the greyhound. Leshawna looked to her cousin, hopeful that she made it under a minute but Leshaniqua looked disappointingly at her stopwatch.

“A minute twenty,” Leshaniqua announced, “Keep trying girl we can shave off those twenty seconds!”

-

_ Leshaniqua talked to the camera as her cousin and other teams raced greyhounds behind her. “Look I feel really bad about basically making Leshawna complete this challenge by herself. I am severely afraid of dogs... I had some bad experiences as a kid,” she explained. _

_ “Just being in this park, with all these dogs around is making me uneasy. The best I can do is cheer my best cousin on and step up for the next challenge,” she looked guiltily at the camera, “I hope it doesn’t cost us the game.” _

-

The group from the second flight filed into the park to begin the challenge, meanwhile no one from the first flight had moved on.

Geoff spotted Bridgette and Jesse trying to guide their greyhound to run in controlled lines along the track. They seemed to be struggling with the task and Geoff wanted to call out to help but was interrupted by Brody.

“Bro! Check out this dog’s vibes! He’s totally chill man we can win this with him,” Geoff looked to see Brody was petting a greyhound. He could see exactly what Brody meant as the dog accepted his pets with ease. Geoff realized if he could win this thing, he could place near Bridgette and they’d be able to spend more time together.

“Yeah man! Let’s do it!” Geoff exclaimed as he ran ahead of Brody and the dog. Brody started their personal timer and began running with the dog towards Geoff. The greyhound happily followed Brody’s lead, eager to reach Geoff who was loudly cooing at the dog. As soon as Geoff was close enough to the dog, Brody took off ahead, ready to coax the dog to the finish line.

As Geoff ran with the dog, Brody looked at the timer and was extremely happy with what he saw. “Whoo!! Let’s go bro! We’re making good time.”

Geoff hollered as he realized they may complete this challenge on their first go. He shouted out to the dog, “Let’s go my canine brother! Just a couple more meters!” As Geoff crossed the finish line, Brody cheered as he stopped the watch.

“Dude! Fifty-three seconds! We finished the challenge!” Brody hugged Geoff in excitement. The two gave some congratulatory pats to the dog before making their way to the Don box.

The bro’s departure caught the attention of Sierra, who was frustrated that her plan was taking longer to execute than she thought. She groaned in frustration, seeing as DJ was getting closer to completing the challenge she knew she had to get moving. Everyone liked DJ and most would at least stop to help him, Sierra was banking on that.

She watched as DJ stopped by his mother, taking a pause to catch his breath before making another attempt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the last batch of contestants come into the park; it was now or never.

She grabbed a handful of treats and made her way to DJ, concealing the treats in her hand. “DJ! Oh my gosh it’s been so long! And momma! How are you two?” Sierra greeted as she stepped close into DJ’s space.

DJ was weary of Sierra’s presence, cautious of her habits to form obsessions with contestants. “We’re good Sierra. Just playing the game.”

Sierra laughed out loud at that, like DJ just uttered the biggest joke in the world, “Oh me too.” She wrapped an arm around DJ and discreetly dropped her treats into his back pocket.

“Well,” she pulled away, “We wouldn’t want to be the last two here! See you around DJ!” Sierra ran off to help Cody with their own challenge, exchanging a nod with him to confirm the deed had been done.

As Sierra lured their dog across the finish line a loud yelp sounded from across the park, making everyone pause. Everyone but Sierra and Cody turned towards the source and found DJ trying to stop his greyhound from biting off his butt. Many teams were preoccupied with helping the Jamaican out so no one noticed when Cody waved his timer at Sierra. They successfully completed the challenge and could move on.

“Perfect. Let’s go,” Sierra said and she and Cody rushed away from the crowd still formed around DJ.

Duncan quickly pushed his way to the front of the crowd, despite the loud protests from his father. He quickly noticed what the dog was really after. Being the brave soul that he is, reached into DJ’s back pocket and pulled out the treats. He quickly tossed it to the dog, whose attention was no longer focused on DJ. The crowd quickly dispersed.

He called for his own greyhound but was interrupted by his father.

“You shouldn’t have helped him! That’s how you keep losing these things! You care too much!”

Duncan tried to ignore him and get themselves back on track to completing the challenge. “DJ’s my friend. Had to help a brother out,” he mumbled.

Duncan’s father scoffed as he walked ahead into position, “You don’t have any friends.”

* * *

Some time passed and most people had completed the challenge. The teams left behind were Lindsay and Paula, Beth and Brady, Katie and Sadie, and Eva and Diana.

Leshawna watched as Lindsay struggled through another lap with her sister. While Leshawna could have gone ahead to the next challenge, she stayed put in the park much to her cousin’s annoyance.

“C’mon Leshawna! We got a challenge to complete, leave her be!” Leshaniqua called out. She had been relieved when they had completed the challenge, eager to leave the dogs behind but quickly grew frustrated at her cousin stalling.

“Hey we have an alliance! And you know in our family we keep our word!” Leshawna defended her actions. She watched as Lindsay failed to make another lap in under a minute. She started to call out some guiding words to Lindsay but was dragged away by Leshaniqua.

“We have to move! There aren’t many teams behind us and I don’t want to go home because you made an agreement with that pretty girl and her sister,” her cousin argued as she reached the Don box with an noncompliant Leshawna.

Leshaniqua took out the tip and read it out, “It’s a botch or watch. Go to Temple Bar and chug their strongest ale as fast as you can! Oh Leshawna you got this in the bag! Let’s move, we can still win this!”

* * *

Many teams were in the midst of their drinking challenges, although much to the just arriving teams’ relief none had finished yet. The team that was the most ahead, surprising absolutely nobody, was Geoff and Brody.

Geoff heaved as he put down the pint, only a little left to go to complete the challenge. “Dude! This is so much worse than the tub juice we had at Laurier. I don’t know if I can take much more man,” Geoff complained.

“Dude! I’ve seen you funnel a full bottle of Smirnoff! We can’t let a little beer take us down! We can win this, you only got a little left!” Brody cheered him on by his side.

Geoff looked to Bridgette and Jesse and saw they were close to completing the challenge as well. They could make the next plane together! With newfound determination Geoff took one last swig and downed the remaining liquid. Brody hollered and patted Geoff on the back as they made it to the carpet of completion.

Don welcomed the bros with a huge smile on his face, “Geoff and Brody! Congratulations you are in first place!” The boys cheered at the host’s words as their hard work had paid off. Now Geoff’s only worry was making sure Bridgette placed high enough.

The surfer in question pulled away her pint with vigor and tried her best not to retch. Jesse took a bar towel and wiped the sweat off her brow, encouraging her to complete the challenge. Geoff watched nervously at his girlfriend’s state, if Bridgette failed the challenge they would be penalized and wouldn’t catch a flight with him and Brody.

“C’mon Bridge! You can do it babe!” Geoff yelled out. Bridgette replied with a smile and went back to chugging the ale.

Geoff smiled back, barely noticing when Duncan, Owen and Tyler’s teams had crossed the carpet. With four teams down, Bridgette’s opportunity to be on the plane with him was dwindling.

Bridgette put down the pint glass with a slam; it was completely empty. “Done!” Bridgette exclaimed as she high fived Jesse and made it to the carpet. Geoff was ecstatic, the whole gang would get to hang out to the next destination.

He wrapped Bridgette in a tight hug, “That’s my girl! What a champ!” He fist bumped Jesse, “Great job too dude!”

Don counted off team’s placements as they started to complete the challenge:

Sixth: Courtney and Cale

Seventh: Heather and Alejandro

Eighth: Harold and Miles

Kaia watched as Trent finished downing the ale. She glanced at Gwen who was about to finish up her pint as well.

“Looks like my drinking skills are rubbing off on him, eh Gwen?” Kaia teased as they headed for the carpet. Gwen gave her a thumbs up in response, not losing her concentration as she finished chugging the ale.

Don welcomed Trent and Kaia onto the carpet, “Musicians! You’re in ninth place!” The pair celebrated their higher ranking, especially Trent who ranked on his lucky number. Their celebrations were cut short as Cody and Sierra rushed onto the carpet, claiming tenth place.

Sierra did not seem happy.

-

_Sierra huffed in the confession room, “We were supposed to sabotage Leshawna! I had everything planned out for her and everything but she was late to show up! She’s gonna pay for setting me_ — _us back.”_

-

Gwen and Marcus quickly took eleventh place as the final four teams arrived to start the second challenge. Everyone quickly dove into it to make up for lost time except for one other team.

Justin and Anastasia bickered back and forth over who would botch the challenge. Neither wanted to do so, claiming the ale would cause bloating. As the two argued, the rest of the competitors claimed a safe ranking.

Twelveth: Noah and Emma

Thirteenth: Izzy and Michael

Fourteenth: Katie and Sadie

Fifteenth: Chris and Chef

Sixteenth: Leshawna and Leshaniqua

Seventeenth: DJ and Amancia

Eighteenth: Eva and Diana

NIneteenth: Lindsay and Paula

Twentieth: Zeke and Paul

It was down to the final two; Brady was halfway through his drink while Justin had just begun his pint, finally convinced to botch. There was a clear winner and as Brady slammed down the pint glass, he and Beth cheered that they were safe for another challenge. The pair joined the rest of the competitors onto the carpet of completion.

With their loss obvious Justin stopped drinking the ale, not wanting to inflict more damage onto his perfect body. Don approached the two models with a somber expression, intentionally exaggerated for the cameras.

“Justin and Anastasia, you two are in last place. Your time on the Ridonculous Race has ended here.”

Neither of the models seemed upset or even fazed by the news. Don was flabbergasted, “Aren’t you guys even a little upset? At all?”

Anastasia nodded, “Of course, but frowning causes wrinkles.”

Justin added, “Plus, I have a modelling contract with Givenchy. That’s way more important.”

The model pair walked off while Don stood back shocked that his show was so flagrantly insulted. He quickly recovered to send off the episode.

“Well folks, our most beautiful team has just left the competition! Which team will crumble under the pressure next time? Stick around to find out on the next episode of the Ridonculous Race!”

* * *

It was long after filming and all teams were in their respective lodgings to rest before filming the next episode. Heather sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window, lost in thought.

Alejandro took notice as he exited the restroom. He sat behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. “What’s up mi amor?”

“I figured out how to take Chris up on his deal,” Heather revealed, still not looking at him.

“That’s fantastic! You’re so smart,” Alejandro praised.

Heather nodded, a mischievous smirk growing on her face, “We do what we do best. We let someone else do our dirty work and reap the benefits.”

Alejandro gave her a peck, happy with her plan. “Who do you propose we use?”

“I think it’s time to finally take Gwen down a peg and her gullible, eager to please brother too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Anastasia are gone from the competition. Who's next? Comment your predictions!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next stop: Naples, Italy

**Author's Note:**

> There are this seasons teams! I figured that I needed a chapter introducing all of the teams and then we could get into the challenges. Next one up is a challenge in Toronto, Canada!


End file.
